


Bae

by Delulutime



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delulutime/pseuds/Delulutime
Kudos: 4





	Bae

En la cabaña que Bangtan compartía al grabar una nueva temporada de Bon Voyage, todos los miembros pasaban un buen momento. El frío de Nueva Zelanda no los detenía en sus actividades y por lo tanto disfrutaban al máximo, haciendo algunos desastres pero al fin y al cabo divirtiéndose como sólo ellos podían hacerlo. Sin embargo, a la hora de elegir sus habitaciones Jungkook se mantenía casi pegado como chicle a Jimin, quien cada tanto de reojo miraba de forma divertida a su novio.

Siempre había sido así; desde que todo comenzó Jungkook se encargó de hacerle saber a su hyung que siempre iba a estar para él, cuidandolo y estando atento a sus necesidades. El mayor siempre sonreía enternecido ante su accionar, también divertido porque Jungkook parecía un pequeño cachorro siguiendo a su dueño. Bueno, sin hacerlo sonar despectivo, Jimin creía que así era. Aunque aquella costumbre de algunas veces se fue convirtiendo en una rutina con el pasar de los años, llegando el momento en que el castaño debía pedirle algún tipo de favor para distraerlo y no tenerlo pegado a sus talones; sin confundir las cosas Jimin verdaderamente amaba a Jungkook, el pelinegro era su mundo entero, sólo que algunas veces se sentía exasperado y no quería lastimar a Jungkook, así que discretamente lo separaba de él unos momentos. Sólo a veces.

―Quédate ahí ―fue lo que le dijo a Jungkook en medio del pasillo, entrando a una de las habitaciones en donde se encontró con Jin y Hoseok, entablando una conversación que Jungkook no alcanzó a escuchar. Simplemente se quedó parado afuera hasta que el castaño salió unos minutos después― tomaremos otra habitación, Jungkookie ―caminó varios pasos más con el menor siguiéndolo, entrando a una pequeña habitación hogareña con una litera.

―Esta me gusta ―asintió. Tendría más intimidad con el mayor para poder abrazarlo con comodidad en las noches. Claramente compartirían una cama al final, sólo antes de que las grabaciones comiencen.

―Tendremos esta entonces.

[⬇]

Jimin suspiró por décima vez en un día. 

Bien, todo estaba yendo bien e incluso el Bon Voyage estaba yendo maravillosamente, todo el mundo divirtiéndose (incluso el staff) y tomando chocolate caliente por las noches. Sin embargo, el castaño mantenía una sonrisa forzosa durante las últimas horas; es que vamos, no era culpa suya, Jungkook era su pequeño cachorro y lo amaba...pero desde hace un rato atrás sólo parecía estar atado a él, casi pisando sus talones aunque no hiciera nada mas que caminar de un lado a otro. Hace unos minutos se las ingenió para prepararle un té al menor y que este tuviese que ir a beberlo al comedor, para así poder lavar los utensilios sucios junto a Taehyung sin volver a tropezar o mojarse porque chocaba con Jungkook a cada rato.

Las grabaciones de ese terminaron.Iba a ser una larga noche.

Secó sus manos mientras charlaba con Taehyung cosas banales, acomodando unas últimas cosas junto al más alto, cuando Jungkook entró a la cocina.

―Terminé, hyung ―dejó la taza en el fregadero, volteando para abrazar a Jimin de la cintura.

―De acuerdo, pero lava eso ―sacó las manos del menor suavemente, alejándose unos pasos para salir de la cocina junto a Taehyung.

Jungkook se mostró confundido, viendo la puerta de la cocina. ¿Jimin estaba evitandolo? Tal vez se había enfadado con él. Abrió grande sus ojos ante aquel pensamiento, así que salió rápidamente de la cocina.

―¡Jimin-hyung! 

Lo encontró en un sofá junto a Hoseok y Namjoon, con pasos apresurados buscó un lugar a su lado, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del mayor antes de que este suelte un profundo suspiro, masajeandose la cien mientras posaba su mano sobre la mas grande que reposaba en su muslo. 

―¿Qué sucede, Jungkookie? 

―Nada ―murmuró― te amo.

Lo abrazó más y Jimin debió aceptar que comenzaba a sentirse algo ahogado. Le encantaban los abrazos del menor, pero en la última hora le había dado tantos que perdió la cuenta. 

―Jungkook ―Hoseok se levantó del mueble, mirando un segundo a Jimin― vamos.

―¿A dónde? ―se sentó correctamente. 

―Sólo ven, Jungkookie ―jaló del brazo suavemente para llevárselo por ahí, recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Jimin.

―En mi vida recibí tanto cariño como tú por Jungkook   
―comentó con gracia Namjoon, negando con su cabeza.

―No lo mal entiendas, hyung, amo que Kookie sea así de expresivo. Es sólo que en los últimos días ha estado casi encima de mí las veinticuatro horas. Varias veces tuvieron que cortar las grabaciones por eso ―le dirigió una mirada cansada.

Namjoon asintió, dándole la razón. 

―Creo que necesitaré un poco de ayuda para alejarlo un poco de mí ―rió. Era mentira.

[⬇]

Cuando Jimin entró a su cuarto, Jungkook ya estaba bajo las sábanas y acolchados, volteando hacia la pared. Al castaño le pareció raro porque el menor siempre lo esperaba para irse juntos a la cama, así que con pasos tranquilos llegó hasta el bulto en la cama de abajo (él ocuparía la de arriba).

―Jungkook-ah ―lo llamó suavecito, sin recibir respuesta. Pudo ver la parte de los pies moverse, sin embargo― sé que estás despierto, Jungkookie, ¿qué sucede?

―No te importa.

Jimin arqueó una ceja con sorpresa, ante la respuesta que le lanzó el pelinegro sin voltearse―¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono, Jungkook? Date la vuelta, mirame.

―No quiero.

―¿Qué?

―¡N-no voy a verte, no quiero! ―se acomodó con brusquedad, queriendo esconderse bajo las mantas.

―No me grites, Jungkook ―exclamó enojado.

―¡Entonces déjame tranquilo! 

Mierda. Jimin miró la puerta y entonces fue a colocarle seguro, no quería intrusos esa noche por los gritos de un Jungkook rabioso. Estaba enojado, Jimin estaba jodidamente enojado. Jungkook no lo estaba respetando y cuando eso sucedía no era para bien.

Se acercó de nuevo a la cama de Jungkook.

―Escuchame, mocoso ―descubrió a Jungkook hasta la cintura, y este por fin lo miró. Enojado―, siempre supe lidiar con tus actitudes, siempre ―se hizo lugar a su lado, tapando a ambos después―, así que dime que te sucede, porque me acabas de faltar el respeto. 

―¿Qué más da? Si lo único que haces es soportarme ―murmuró en un tono mezclado de enojo y tristeza. Jimin ante eso frunció el ceño, sin entender.

―¿Qué dices, Jungkook?

Jungkook suspiró―Siempre estoy detrás de ti, y eso te agobia.

―¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que siento? ―sacudió un poco la cadera de su chico para recibir su atención―, Jungkookie.

―Lo escuché ―confesó en tono rabioso―, no mientas, hyung. 

Jimin miró la espalda de Jungkook, intentando recordar el momento en que ocurría lo que Jungkook decía. Ah, debía ser durante la conversación con Namjoon.Chistó su lengua, ahora enojado consigo mismo porque hacerle creer a Jungkook algo que ni siquiera era cierto. Pero vamos, Jungkook simplemente lo atacó sin ganas de preguntar y saber.

―No estoy mintiendo ―negó, suspirando cuando fue ignorado―. Jungkookie, no eres molesto, en absoluto. Maldición, bae, ¿puedes siquiera mirarme?

Rodeó la delgada cintura del pelinegro y este por fin se giró con algo de esfuerzo, mirando hacia abajo con algunos mechones de pelo en su rostro. Sin embargo, Jimin se sintió jodidamente arrepentido en cuanto alcanzó a notar las pestañas de Jungkook brillar, mojadas. No sabe en que momento lloró, pero lo que verdaderamente importa es que Jungkook es muy sensible.

―Oh, Googie... ―se acercó al cuerpo del otro y este se dejó abrazar contra el pecho del castaño, enterrando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del mismo.

―L-lo siento, hyung ―susurró triste.

―¿Por qué te disculpas? ―apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Jungkook, sintiendo una respiración entrecortada sobre su cuello― soy yo quien debe disculparse, bae.

―Soy molesto ―declaró con un hilo de voz, sollozando por primera vez―, tengo miedo a que me-me dejes...no quiero. Yo te amo, no lo soportaría.

Su voz rota causó estragos en Jimin con cada palabra que sonaba de sus bonitos labios, casi rompiéndole el corazón por hacerlo sentir culpable. Jungkook era dependiente y en gran parte no era malo, porque mientras esté al alcance de Jimin, Jungkook sería feliz a su lado. Mientras tanto sólo aferró sus brazos más al cuerpo del menor, frotando su nariz entre las hebras oscuras, comenzando a hablar:

―Jamás te dejaría, Jungkookie, no mientras tú me ames. ¿Cómo podría no darme el lujo de ver tu hermoso rostro y no decir que eres mío, y que cada una de tus sonrisas son por y para mí? ―sonrió, separando un poco sus rostros para poder acariciar la húmeda mejilla de Jungkook, recibiendo una mirada brillosa por parte de este―, últimamente he estado estresado y sólo...me comporte como un idiota, ahora nada mas puedo pensar en recuperar todos esos mimos tuyos. Eres mi bebé grande, Googie.

―No soy un bebé ―arrugó su nariz en un gesto tierno, sacando una de sus manos de abajo de las mantas para frotar sus ojos, sorbiendo―. Aún estoy triste...― formó un puchero.

Jimin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y no despegó la mirada de la boca ajena; los labios de Jungkook eran finos, pero húmedos y flexibles, tibios, perfectos para jugar con ellos tanto como quisiera. Uh, los amaba en demasía. 

―Lo siento, nene ―buscó a tientas aquellos labios, dejando algunos besos ruidosos sobre los mismos antes de atraparlos entre los suyos más gruesos. 

Este se dejó hacer mientras correspondía, aunque el que llevaba el control casi siempre era Jimin. O siempre, pero Jungkook odiaba admitirlo. Por ahora abrazó la cintura del mayor para acercarlo más, y este se dejó hacer. Sin pedir permiso alguno el castaño simplemente se deslizó dentro de la cavidad bucal, volviéndose más apasionado y sintiendo como cierta parte de Jungkook despertaba, presionando contra su abdomen bajo. 

―¿Te has duchado ya? ―preguntó subiendo una pierna sobre la cadera de Jungkook para voltearlos por completo y quedar arriba del pelinegro.

―Si ―susurró, su voz delatando el reciente llanto.

Jimin sonrió más grande entonces, sentándose a horcajadas del menor sin poder enderezarse por completo, gracias a la cama superior. No obstante, aquello no fue impedimento para llevar ambas manos al cabello de Jungkook y correrlo fuera de su frente, sujetando aquella parte de pelo entre sus dedos. La frente descubierta de su pequeño era tremendamente bonita. 

―Hyung hará que Googie ya no esté triste ―susurró lascivo.

Entonces su pelvis se movió lenta y duramente hacia atrás, y hacia adelante con el mismo ritmo, aplastando deliciosamente la entrepierna despierta de Jungkook. Este curvo los dedos de sus pies, sintiendo el placer ir llenando su cuerpo lentamente. Sin poder mover su cabeza porque Jimin le sujetaba fuerte el cabello, Jungkook gimió ante los movimientos y lo bien que se veía sobre él. Estaba siendo tan afortunado de tener a Jimin, siempre tan encantador y atrevido, hermoso y demandante. Ni hablar de lo que hacía con el cuerpo de Jungkook cada que tenía la oportunidad. Jodidamente bueno, justo como ahora; meciendo sus caderas mientras aumentaba el ritmo gradualmente, acabando a Jungkook, torturandolo sólo por moverse sobre su polla.

Torturandolo con palabras degradantes también. 

―Eres un niño ―siseó―, un niño llorón ―moviéndose en rotaciones, lo miró a los ojos― no haces más que mendigar por mí, Jungkookie, luciendo siempre tan patético. 

―Hy-hyung...

Jimin se movió abruptamente hacia adelante, haciéndolo jadear―Llamándome hyung en los momentos menos adecuados ―rió―, como justo ahora que quieres follarme ―repitió su movimiento, esta vez robandole un gemido― no es así, ¿Uh? ―otra vez― ¿Uh? ―otra vez.

Jungkook apretó la camiseta de Jimin con fuerza, gimiendo cada vez. 

―P-por favor...

―¿Qué quieres? ―se inclinó hacia adelante para alcanzar el oído del pelinegro― dime lo que quieres.

Jungkook respiró entrecortado, clavando sus talones en el colchón para luego elevar su cadera e impactar contra el trasero de Jimin, quien gimió sorprendido. 

―¿Eso quieres? ―susurró con morbo, trazando un camino hasta alcanzar la polla de Jungkook con su mano, apretandola sobre el pantalón de dormir. Todo siendo tan caliente y vergonzoso para el menor― ¿deseas enterrarte en mi culo, Jungkookie? ¿quieres dejarte llevar y usarme a tu gusto? ¿Ah? ¿quieres llenarme al terminar todo? 

―Basta ―rogó con voz ahogada, cuando el castaño metió la mano en sus pantalones y comenzó a tocarlo, rodeando su caliente falo con firmeza―, no ―susurró.

Jimin dejó caer su peso sobre Jungkook para que este no pudiese sacar su mano en medio de ambos. A Jungkook le dolía el deseo de correrse, pero no quería hacerlo sin antes probar a Jimin, pero este estaba jugando a dejarlo en el limbo del placer. Jimin besó su mejilla mientras sacudía su mano con más rapidez, creando un espasmo en Jungkook cuando jugó con la punta de su miembro. 

Una y otra vez, Jungkook retorciendose hasta que un nudo fue formándose en su vientre, entonces jadeó constantemente y mordió sus labios, ahogando los gemidos que luchaban por salir. Arqueándose contra el cuerpo del castaño, finalmente culminó en la mano de este.

―E-espera... ―pidió cuando su pantalón fue bajado junto a la ropa interior―, van a escucharnos ―intentó detener a Jimin, quien sacaba por completo sus prendas inferiores. El castaño en cambio le dio un manotazo y Jungkook se quedó quieto, dejando que Jimin lo monte.

―No seas tan ruidoso entonces ―tomó el falo de Jungkook y este quejó por la sensibilidad― hyung te hará sentir bien por lo que hizo ―depósito un dulce beso en la boca del pelinegro, lentamente presionando contra su agujero hasta que la punta cruzó el anillo de músculos, haciéndolo suspirar.

―D-despacio...

Jimin posó ambas manos en la pared en frente suyo, bajando su vista al rostro de Jungkook; sonrojado y ojos llorosos (por estar siendo sobreestimulado), despeinado y malditamente hermoso. Jimin se movió hacia atrás y abajo, llenándose lentamente de Jungkook. Sintiendo como lo estiraba centímetro a centímetro, ampliándose.

―Tan bueno...

―Hy-hyung... ―abrazó la cintura del castaño, sintiendo temblar sus propias piernas gracias a las paredes que se ciernen fuertemente alrededor de su hombría, con el libido al máximo y respiraciones agitadas en la solitaria habitación. Quiso lloriquear por lo caliente que se veía Jimin al montarlo con pasión, moviéndose sobre él con experiencia. Se sintió pequeño de repente, aún más cuando el ritmo aumentó―, aún está sensible ―murmuró, sufriendo algunos espasmos―, a-ah. Hyung, aún está s-sensible.

Lejos de hacerle caso, Jimin ajustó su apoyo en la pared y comenzó a bajar con más intensidad, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por lo bien que estaba sintiéndose. Con mas fuerza, y Jungkook comenzó a lloriquear, captando la atención de Jimin, quien sólo se dedicó a volver todo más intenso y fuerte, gruñendo cuando lo montó con tal fuerza y rapidez que el cuerpo del pelinegro se mecía debajo suyo; el choque de pieles, el morboso ruido del acto, los constantes sonidos placenteros...y todo fue tornándose más íntimo, más apasionado y extremo. 

Jimin podía asegurar que se oía hasta las otras habitaciones, pero poco le importó, sólo centrándose en hacer culminar al hermoso ser debajo suyo. Y para cuando los músculos de sus piernas comenzaron a escocer, Jungkook estaba sufriendo un glorioso clímax que lo hizo retorcerse, sufrir espasmos y derramar lágrimas por el rabillo de sus ojos, llenando a Jimin con su semilla hasta derramarla fuera, mientras unos segundos después el castaño le siguió, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Jungkook.

Sólo sus respiraciones presentes, sintiéndose sudorosos el uno contra el otro, abrazandose perezosamente después de unos minutos, dándose algunas caricias y besos, uno frente al otro pegados, con el castaño subiendo una de sus piernas sobre la cadera de su chico.

Jimin pasó el pelo de Jungkook detrás de su oreja, acariciando el rostro ajeno con amor. El pelinegro parpadeó, mirándolo inocente mientras posaba su mano en el muslo desnudo de Jimin que estaba sobre su cadera.

―Y-ya no estoy triste ―murmuró Jungkook, y Jimin no supo hacer más que reír, llenandolo de besos después. 

The end.

2650 palabras. 

Uf.


End file.
